


Safe

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man was big. His shoulders were big and his hands were big and his feet were big and his penis was big and Richard didn’t like him at all. There were marks on his chest that might have been scars but Richard wasn’t really sure. They might have been tattoos. They were on his face too, across his nose and eye and his hair was greasy and he probably smelled.</p><p>Richard didn’t like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

There was another man in the house. Richard didn’t like him already, just from his noises and the way he was making daddy sounds. Richard made daddy make those noises, but only Richard. Daddy had done it to himself before but that was okay because Richard could still watch and make sure no one else was doing anything bad. If someone else was making daddy happy then he might leave Richard and go with them instead.

The man was big. His shoulders were big and his hands were big and his feet were big and his penis was big and Richard didn’t like him at all. There were marks on his chest that might have been scars but Richard wasn’t really sure. They might have been tattoos. They were on his face too, across his nose and eye and his hair was greasy and he probably smelled.

Richard didn’t like him.

He was kissing daddy with tongue and daddy was making noises.

Richard hid and peered around the door every so often, watching them move against each other and moan like they were in pain. The big man was taking off daddy’s clothes and daddy was trying to take off the man’s clothes but kept being pushed into the couch.

Richard knew it felt good but it looked like it didn’t.

Richard peeked around the door again, both of them were naked and their penises were hard and thick and red. Daddy was begging, his eyes closed and his breath catching in his throat. Richard thought about when that happened to him, the breathing, like when he went to school and everything was so _loud_  and he had to be sent to the nurse’s office.

Daddy’s legs were over the man’s shoulders and the man was talking to him in a low voice, daddy’s eyes still closed and his mouth hanging open. There was a bottle on the table that Richard hadn’t noticed before and the man bent over to grab it, opening it and spreading what was inside on his hand. It looked like it might be lotion but it was clear.

The man was still talking, his hand moving downward, toying with daddy’s cock before going even farther downwards and pressing inside of him.

Richard let out a little squeak, thinking about how much it had hurt when daddy did that to him. They must have heard him because the man stopped speaking and daddy’s eyes flew open. Richard squeaked again, trying to turn and run but his foot caught on the corner and he tripped. He tried to sit up and scramble away, he could feel hot tears in his eyes, he’d done something wrong he was in trouble now, daddy would make him go outside or spank him.

“Bunny,” daddy called and Richard turned his head. Daddy was sitting on the couch, the man next to him blushing and trying to hide his penis. Richard sobbed and shook his head, he didn’t want to see the man anymore, he wanted to go away.

“Jesus, bunny. Go to your room, I’ll be there in a minute.” Daddy’s voice didn’t make it sound like a punishment, but it never did. Richard pushed himself to his feet and ran into his room, hiding under the blankets, waiting for the door to open.

When it did his heart started racing. He felt the bed dip and he whimpered, trying not to cry again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and poked his head out from under the blankets, feeling the cool air on his sweaty face.

“D-daddy,” he stuttered out, sitting up and hugging him tight. He still smelled like sweat and he hugged back really tightly.

“I’m sorry you walked in on that, bunny, I should have been more careful,” daddy said. He pulled away and gestured to the man at the door. “This is Sebastian my… uh… my boyfriend.”

Sebastian nodded and Richard’s throat closed up. He buried his face in daddy’s chest and whined, not wanting to say anything to the strange man in his room, the one who’s been touching daddy.

“Go on, say hello to Sebby,” daddy said.

“I thought you were supposed to have a girlfriend,” Richard mumbled. Daddy laughed at him.

“Well, bunny. Some people have girlfriends and some people have boyfriends,” he explained.

“Oh.” Richard sucked in a breath and looked at Sebastian. “What do I call him?” he whispered.

“Sebby… Maybe papa if you’d like.”

“Sebby,” Richard said and waved slightly. “Hi.”

“And you’re uh… Richard?” Sebby asked. Richard nodded and lowered his head again and didn’t say anything else until daddy nudge him slightly.

“So… uh… I’ll be going then?” Sebby said, his voice raising in pitch as he finished his sentence, his voice cracking at the end.

“Oh, ‘Bastian, stay,” daddy whined.

“Jim, I really…”

“We can go to the park!”

Richard sat up a bit at that, looking between daddy and Sebby with pleading eyes.

“See, look how excited he is by that,” daddy pouted and Richard held his breath. Sebby sighed and crossed his arms.

“Fine,” he growled. “The  _park_  but you fucking owe me.”

“Language, darling,” Jim chided, taking Richard’s hand and looking at him. “Get you shoes honey and go wait for us in the car. We’ll be there in about… Hm, three minutes…”

“Five,” Sebby interjected.

“Four.”

Richard nodded and watched daddy and Sebby walk out of the room together, letting himself breath for a moment before pushing himself to his feet and digging in his drawer for socks. He got a bag and put a ball and a Frisbee daddy had gotten him when he first moved in and some extra clothes in case he got muddy and dragged the bag out to the car, waiting patiently in his car seat.

When daddy and Sebby came out they were holding hands, a weird look on Sebby’s face and daddy’s hair was a bit messy. Sebby sat in the driver’s seat and daddy slicked back his hair when he got in the car. Richard didn’t ask what happened.

–

They went to the park with the carousel and the big play structure and the spiderweb climbing thing. Richard climbed all the way to the top and daddy took pictures. He fell getting down though and hit his head so hard it smelled liked blood even though there wasn’t any. He didn’t cry though, daddy picked him up and rocked him until he could catch his breath.

Daddy let them ride on the carousel/ He’d never let them before even though it only cost a pound, even for adults. Richard rode on a blue sea horse next to Sebby who daddy had made sit one a tiger. He looked funny and Richard laughed at him, he was so grumpy. Daddy took pictures of that too even though it made Sebby yell.

They bought ice cream after that and Richard and daddy chased pigeons and Sebby watched from a bench and he had the same expression he did when he was riding the tiger on the carousel.

They ate hamburgers in a fast food restaurant, daddy sat next to Richard and Sebby sat across from them, alone on his bench.

Richard fell asleep in the car ride home even though it wasn’t far. Daddy carried him inside and he woke up.

“Oh, good,” daddy said, putting Richard down on the couch. “Now, bunny, think you’re up for making daddy happy tonight?”

Richard smiled sleepily. He always got to sleep into daddy’s bed if he did this and he didn’t like sleeping alone.

“Okay,” Richard giggled and licked his lips.

“You’re not going to taste me tonight, I want you to taste Sebby,” daddy said and Sebby’s eyes went wide. Richard forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly and took Sebby’s hand, trying to get him to sit on the couch, but he wouldn’t move.

“Look, Richard.. I.. I really don’t care what Jim says, you don’t have to do this,” Sebby said. Richard tugged on Sebby’s hand again.

“I want to make daddy happy,” Richard insisted. “Let me, please.”

Sebby looked up and just stared at daddy so Richard looked too. Daddy’s face was angry and scary and Richard looked away quickly.

Sebby finally spread his legs for Richard, letting him move forward and open his trousers. He wasn’t hard. Richard swallowed, he hated having to make daddy hard, he didn’t think he’d like it much with Sebby either. He took a breath and put the tip of Sebby’s penis into his mouth, slowly working down, like he was taught. Sebby was hardening quickly and Richard had to pull off before Sebby was choking him.

“Wow,” Richard said. Sebby was  _huge_. He wouldn’t be able to take him all the way into his mouth like he could with daddy. He licked up Sebby’s shaft and breathed on it, making the man’s breath go funny and make him make the noises.

Good. He was doing good.

Daddy sat down next to Sebby and put a hand on Richard’s head, the other on the bottom of Sebby’s cock.

“Only take as much as you can, bunny,” daddy instructed and Richard nodded dutifully, wrapping his small mouth around Sebby’s cock and moving down until he thought the skin on his lips might break. He was thicker than daddy was too and made less noises. Unless that meant that Richard wasn’t doing it wrong.

“Bunny, you’re amazing,” daddy said and Richard pulled his mouth away and smiled at him sheepishly before going back to tasting Sebby. He was moving up and down on Sebby’s cock, daddy’s hands taking up the rest of the way because Richard could only fit about half of it in his mouth.

It took a while for Sebby to come but he did and there was a lot of stuff to swallow and some of it leaked out of Richard’s mouth. His jaw was aching by now and he moved it around in circles to loosen it up and make it feel better.

“Did I do good?” he asked and grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was still sleepy.

“You did amazing,” daddy praised. Richard’s grin widened and he giggled tiredly.

“Oh my god,” Sebby muttered, putting his penis back in his trousers and letting his head fall into his hands.

“Go get ready for bed,” daddy said. “I’ll be in in a minute.”

“Okay,” Richard said and stood up. He got his pajamas on, the ones with loose trousers and a soft shirt with a cartoon dinosaur on it and he brushed his teeth, getting the vile taste of Sebby out of his mouth. He was glad he was able to brush his teeth and smile too. One time daddy made Richard sit with the liquid in his mouth for a whole epsiode of one of dadd’y shows.

He waited for daddy in his room.

And he waited for daddy.

Daddy never showed up.

He grabbed his teddy bear for protection and crept out into the living room. Daddy was still talking with Sebby, daddy’s head in Sebby’s lap.

“.. _wrong_  Jim,” Sebby was saying. “I swear to fuck I’m going to call child services.”

“Oh but you won’t,” daddy giggled in reply, toying with Sebby’s hand and staring at the ceiling. “If you touch my bunny I’ll tear out your insides and send them to your family.”

Richard’s eyes went wide and he tried not to make noise like he had earlier.

“Was he like this when you had to adopt him?” Sebby asked. “Or did you  _train_  him?”

“Trained him,” daddy said proudly. “Isn’t he precious?”

“You’re fucking  _sick_ ,” Sebby said and daddy laughed.

“Is that my bunny I hear calling?” he said even though Richard wasn’t making a noise. He stood up and Richard dashed back into his room, settling under the blankets right as daddy walked in the door.

“Is Sebby going to take me away?” Richard blurted, unable to keep the words back. Daddy smiled and sat next to him, kissing his forehead.

“He won’t, honey,” daddy promised. “Think you can get to sleep?”

Richard yawned, reminded of how sleepy he was. He nodded and leaned up to kiss daddy on the mouth.

“I don’t like that he touches you,” Richard mumbled, laying down and letting daddy pull the blankets up over his ears.

“Oh bunny,” daddy said, running his hands through Richard’s hair. “Are you jealous?”

“I think.”

“Don’t be. He’s different but he won’t ever be. You’re my bunny and no one is ever going to hurt you or take you away,” daddy said, his voice soft. “I love you bunny. You’re going to be okay.” Daddy kissed his forehead again and stood up, leaving the room, turning the light off, leaving the night light on.

Richard smiled slightly, holding his teddy bear close to his chest, feeling safe tonight. He wasn’t going to get hurt, no one was going to come when he slept and hurt him. No one was going to take him away, daddy had said.

Richard was safe.


End file.
